


A Little Bit of Red

by TastesLikeSTFU



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Children's Stories, Drabble, Gen, Thinly veiled references to cannibalism, Well I don't know if this counts as a drabble.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeSTFU/pseuds/TastesLikeSTFU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Will Graham is Little Red Riding Hood, Hannibal Lecter must be his Big Bad Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to let you all know that I go through fandoms like phases.  
> My joining AO3 just happened to align with my Hannibal phase.
> 
> I'm marking this as complete for the time being but I _might_ come back and make a multi-chaptered fic of it. It all depends on my future interest in it as well as reader interest.
> 
> _Additionally, if you should meet the actors, writers, creator, or anyone involved with the show/book/movie this fanfiction is about, please do not inform them, encourage them to read, or make them read this unless you have explained to me in detail why you want to expose them to my writing and have received my explicit permission to do so._

If Will Graham is Little Red Riding Hood, Hannibal Lecter must be his Big Bad Wolf.  
There is something predatory in Lecter's eyes- not that Will spends much time looking him in the eyes. But Will has seen the way he looks at other people, like they're insignificant. Barely more than a morsel.

The way he looks at Will though…  
As if he savors the eideteker. As if he were a delectable 3-course meal. Will steals glances at Lecter's eyes when they talk. It is the only amount of time he can really stand. But he sees it. In those bare few seconds of connection, he sees it.  
Like Hannibal wants to _eat_ him.  
He should really stop making those comparisons. It might not help him if all he can see in the good doctor is a hungry wolf (Even though he does. He sees it in Hannibal as clearly as he sees the stag that follows him.)

If Will Graham is Little Red Riding Hood, Hannibal Lecter must be his Big Bad Wolf. But he is cleverly cloaked. Sheepskin, grandma's nightgown- a disguise. Will can see there is something quite… off in Hannibal. But then again, there's something _very_ off in himself. Who is he to begrudge the man a little peculiarity?


End file.
